The Misfit Book
by L.C York
Summary: Renee sends Bella a box of books that she left behind. Among those books are some of Bella's old notebooks she and her friends wrote to each other in. The Cullens learn a little bit about Bella's past.
1. Chapter 1 Rumour Has It

The Misfit's Notebook

by Madam Soprano

A/N: Okay so I started this story on a previous account, TemperanceAliBellaPotter but I've decided to COMPLETELY change this up. Make it better because frankly,the orginal was terrible. I was 12 and a horrid writer. xD

Summary: Renee sends Bella a box of books she had left behind in Phoenix. Among those books are 4 notebooks, containing converstations between Bella and her friends from Phoenix. The Cullens get to find out a little about their favorite humans between Twilight and New Moon. I Own only Ren,Anna,Luna,Alexander and any other character you do not Bella would be about 13 or 14 in 2003.

Yes,I know Bella didn't have friends in Phoenix but I don't care. Also she might be a little (0r alot) OCC.

Enjoy :)

Bella's POV

I sat snuggling into Edward's side, a smile firmly on my face. It was just a typical Saturday in the Cullen household. Esme and Carlisle were out in her garden, Emmett was playing Jasper in some military game on the X-box,Rose was in the garage working on Edward's Volvo, and Alice...well I didn't exactly know where she was which,from experience, was never a good thing. As though she could read my mind, the Pixie herself appeared infront of me a mischievous smile on her gorgeous face and a box incircled by her tiny arms. "Oh Bella!" She said,in a sing song tone. I sighed. Yet another sign that she was up to something. "Yes,Alice?" I asked, scared to know just what was in the box. She sat the package at my feet, that impish grin on her face. "Renee sent you it!" Alice demanded. I unwillingly unwound myself from my vampire boyfriend's arms, sending him a pout but recieving only a sly smile in return. I was out numbered. Warily, I bent over and flipped the lid open. I scanned the contents of the box and groaned when I caught sight of exactly what my dearest mother had sent. "What is it, love?" Edward questioned,leaning over to get a view of the box. "Renee sent some of my old books that I suppose I forgot to bring with me." More like I left them there on **purpose. ** Alice picked up a thick,metalic blue spiral notebook with random scribbles on the cover. "The MCB..."Alice mummered."What does that stand for?" I smiled fondly at the memory. " Misfit Communication Book. That's what my friends and I called ourselves, the Misfits." Edward laughed in my ear. "The Misfits? It certainly fits you,Bella." He whispered. "Can we read them?" Alice pleaded. I knew there was no use in saying no to her, I learned that pretty quickly. "I guess." I replied with a drawn out sigh. Emmett paused the game,looking over his shoulder at me. "This shall be interesting! I'll go get Mom,Dad and Rose." Then he was gone. Jasper walked over to his wife with a chuckle. "It's about time we find out something about the mysterious Isabella Swan.: He said,sending me a wink. Emmett entered the room with Rosalie at his side and the parental Cullens behind them.

Everyone settled into their mutal seats, expectant looks on their faces. "I want to read the first one!" Alice announced,flipping the cover open and began to speak "Book Once,Conversation One September 1st,2003...

(A/N: **Ren,**_**Luna)**_

**Hey!**

_**Hiya! What's up?**_

**Oh you know...hunting elephants.**

_**Umm...okay then?**_

**Where's Bell at?**

_**I think she is in the library.**_

**Again? What is that the third time today?**

_**She's been meeting Alexander to talk.**_

**Why? What's going on?**

_**Remember a while back? When people were spreading that rumor about Xander?**_

**Yeah...Bella found out about who started it,didn't she?**

_**Yes she did and she is very .**_

**Who was it?**

_**Adriana Thomas.**_

**Figures.**

_**Bella already dislikes the girl for personal reasons but Adriana messed up by talking about Alexander.**_

**There is nothing Isabella Marie Swan does better than revenge. *sarcasm***

_***coughs* What did I tell you about being sarcastic,Ren?**_

**Why I don't recall you every laying down rules of any sort,Looney!**

_***sigh* Oh look,Bellsie is back!**_

_**(**__Bella)_

_Hey guys! _

_**Hey Bells,how goes the witch hunt?**_

**Ding dong the wicked witch is going down!**

_Why I haven't a clue of what you two are saying._

**Don't play dumb!**

_**We NEED to know what is going on in that pretty little head of yours,Bella!**_

_A revenge seeker never reveals her plans. Just know that the Wicked Witch is indeed,going down._

_**Oh Brother! **_

Edward glanced at me in shock. "What did this girl do to you that would make you want to bring her down? It doesn't sound like you at all!" I grinned sheepishly. "I was very protective of Xander. He was my best friend and back then I looked out for everyone. Adriana could say anything she wanted about me but the moment she said one false word against my friends she was on my list." Alice giggled. "Vengeful Bella!" The rest of the Cullen childern laughed with her, but I recieved a stern look from Carlisle and Esme. "Bella,dear,what exactly did you do?" Esme questioned. I blushed, looking at my feet. "Err..." "Why don't I continue reading and we'll find out?" Alice suggested. "Book One, Conversation Two September 5th..."

(Anna**, Ren, **_**Luna)**_

Oh my goodness! Did you see that? I hope Bella is okay!

**Ha! Bells is fine, don't worry. This was just a plot to get back at Adriana!**

What?

_**Bells set the ENTIRE thing up to make Adriana look bad.**_

**She did very well. I was suprised. Looks like our little Swan isn't such a lamb.**

_**Ren.**_

**What? I was just saying.**

So..how did she do it?

**Well it simple actually. See, almost everyone in our grade is torn between disliking Adriana or adoring her. (Which I honestly, I don't get) But no one really has a problem with Bella. She's uber helpful,for one. And like I said she is very much lamb like.**

Okay? I still don't get it.

**When Bella dumped her tray onto Adriana's lap it looked accidental. So when Adriana freaked out and yelled at our her, Bella pulled the fake tears. **

And...?

**By her "upsetting" Bella over a "mistake", it made her look bad. Now most everyone is settled on severly disliking Adriana and feeling sorry for Bella. It's going to take weeks for this to die down!**

_**Which means everyone will forget about the rumor Adriana was spreading about Alexander and they will focus on her little mishap.**_

Brillant! Killing two bird with one stone! Remind me not to get on Bella's bad side!

**She is still a lamb.**

_**REN!**_

The Cullens where silent for a few moments. "How...manipulative and underhanded of you ,Bella!" Rosalie said,very clearly stunned. I looked down. "You'll fit in with us well." She added with a smirk. Her husband let out a booming laugh. "I have never felt prouder to call someone my little sister...no offense Alice." Edward chuckled as well and made me look into his eyes. "I don't exactly approve of this behavior, but I am impressed by your loyalty to your friend. How come you never told me about them?" I shurgged. "They never came up."

Alice flipped through the note book, skimming the pages. "Hey Bella? Who is this Damon?" She asked, eyebrow raised. I gasped at the name. "Damon? Wow umm...this is kind of awkward." I turned to Edward. "Damon is my ex boyfriend."

A/N: So kinda a cliffy? Maybe. I'm not sure how well recieved this will be but I like what I've written. If you do to drop me a line in the reviews or favorite the story. I'll kep writting as long .as some one is reading =) Yes,even if it;s just you Clockwork Soul ^_^ By the way, you guys should check her out :D We've been besties/sisters for years and she is kinda the inspiration for Ren. ^^


	2. Chapter 2  The ExBoyfriend

The Misfit Book Ch.2

A/N: I do not own Twilight. You wanted more vengeful Bella?Well...you got her :)

Bella POV

"Ex-Boyfriend?But you said you had never dated before me." My boyfriends voice held hurt. A feeling of dread washed over me. I hadn't told Edward about Damon for a very good reason. Damon Cane had been my friend at first, he was a fun guy to hang out with. He was also one of the most attractive guys in our 9th grade class. Nearly every girl at some point had a crush on him,including us Misfits

So when news broke that he liked me I was, to say the least,shocked. Even more so when he asked me to be his girlfriend. No only was I taken aback by this but ,my friends were absolutely giddy. ( Mainly because we all knew Adriana had been moving in on him and the fact the he chose me made it so much sweeter) A month into the realtionship though, Adriana managed to sway his intrest. She lied,used every trick in the book to get him to take notice of her. Sadly, even smart boys like Damon fall for siren songs every now and again.

"Why don't we just...read the conversations about him?" I suggested,nodding toward Emmett who now held the notebook. To lighten the mood, my big brother comically cleared his throat and read. " Book One,Conversation 15 October 10..."

(**Ren,**_** Luna,**__Sage)_

_I'll kill her._

**Not if I get to her first *growl***

_**Get in line behind me.**_

**We need to get that wench back. **

_Well that,my dear Ren,is obvious._

_**But how?**_

_Surely all of us can brainstorm up ideas._

**I already know none of you would aprove of my ideas.**

_**Because your ideas would get us put in jail.**_

**I would attempt to protest that statement...but it is totally true.**

_I'm down for illegal._

_**Of course you are. Bella won't be to happy if we got ourselves locked up though.**_

_Do you think she has any ideas?_

_**I don't think she's thinking to much of revenge at the moment.**_

**Knowing Bella she'll insist that its we don't have to cause Adriana any harm.**

_**Ren. *sigh***_

_I think we should mess up Adriana's face. I would very much like to take a swing at her._

_**To be honest,I'm less angry at the Wicked Witch and more pissed at that jerk,Damon. How could he be so...dumb?**_

**Adriana may be ugly on the inside,and to those of us with eyes,the outside but most guys are blind. She's a siren. **

_Which works to our disadvantage. _

_**Not necessarily...**_

**Oh Looney is thinking things! :))**

_**Uh-oh**_

"So let me get this straight. You had a boyfriend,that clearly Edward has never heard of, who you dated but he broke up with you for the girl you dislike?" Alice questioned. I nodded, not looking away from Edward. He looked upset. "You're angry." I stated. He didn't respond. With a sigh, I slipped my hand into his. "Edward...I love you. I didn't tell you about Damon because he doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I only care about you." I whispered,hoping to reassure him. His resolve softened and he kissed my forehead.

"Read more!" Jasper said, a smirk slowly forming on his face."I want to know how you get back at the Adriana witch." He took the book from Emmett. "Book One,Conversation 16 Oct 13 2003..."

(**Ren,**_**Luna,**__Sage_)

_**Looks like you were wrong about Bella being a lamb.**_

**I suppose you are right this time, was your plan though!**

_I am so proud of her. _

_**It was a classy prank.**_

**Yet it still go her point across.**

_I still think we should rearrange Adriana's face._

_**I'm afraid of her whole feud is getting intense.**_

**We'll be ready. Aren't we always?**

_**I'm going to be watching Adriana and her group closely.**_

_I don't blame you._

**We should all keep an eye on them.**

_**Call a 'family' meeting? Say after school, at the skatepark?**_

**Sounds good.**

_I'll get the word out._

A/N: Ok so next chapter will be Bella telling the Cullens exactly what she did to get back at Adriana. Hope this is ok. ^^ Its a little short and kinda a filler but I like it.


	3. Chapter 3 The Video

Chapter Three: A Video

A/N: So, I decided that instead of the Misfits writting about the revenge tactic, they would FILM it :D Now I have to give credit to ClockWorkSoul for the revenge idea its self.I was stuck on it but she,who knows Ren way better then I know her, suggested it and I added the spin of them making a video. I do not own Twilight.

Emmett chuckled. "What exactly did you guys do to her? Your friends seem very...devious." "And protective." Jasper added. I laughed, shaking my head. Yeah,devious and protective summed up my friends pretty well. "They are. The thing about us is that we were less friends, and more so a family. Kinda like you guys, you mess with one Misfit you get every single one of result was very seldom pretty." I explained to them, then turned to Emmett and asked, "What does the next page say?" He flipped the paper over,reading it aloud. "Refer to Video One in the Misfit collection." I sighed getting up and walking to the box.

I removed a volume of poetry and more of the Misfit notebook in search of the videos. If I remembered correctly, it would be in a smaller container with all the other videos. It was a then nine times, then to the right five and back to the left another two times. The date my friends and I had named ourselves the Misfits.

The lock popped open and I lifted the lid. There were about ten videos, all in numerical order. I pulled the first tape out. "Um...do you guys still have a VHS player?" I asked Esme. She nodded, taking the video from me and walking towards the televison. I returned to my spot on the couch,next to Edward. He kissed my lightly on the forehead. "I love you,Bella." He whispered. "I love you,too." I said back, then turned my attention the the video that was begining.

(A/N: Things happening in the video are in italics.)

_ The camera focused on a darkened hallway, a little light coming from a flickering,florescent light. Three figures walked infront of the camera, all giggle quietly. "This is going to be so awesome!" one of them whispered. Another laughed. "Shh! You guys we have to be silent." The person behind the camera said to the others in a low,stern tone._

"What are you guy-" Alice began to ask but Emmett cut her off with a, "Shh!"

_ "Helloooo?" Called a voice off screen. One of the figures gasped and began to rush around. "It's Arianna! Get your masks on!" a voice hissed, then said directly to the camera. "This is for you Bells." The camera person ran from the group and hid in a corner peeping around it. The other three had disappeared from view but another person walked on screen. "Emma? Are you here?" Adrianna's nasally voice called. The quivering light shut off. A scream sounded through out the hall. "EMMA! This is NAWT funny!" _

_ All the lights clicked on and in front of Adrianna stood three people in long black robes and scream masks, holding what looked to be real, blood covered butcher knives, but at a second glance you could clearly see they were actually aluminum foil wrapped around a blade shapped piece of cardboard covered in fake blood. Adrianna gasped. "Wh-who are you?" she whimpered. A manical chuckle came from the shortest,cloaked figure. "Are you scared, Adrianna?" the voice questioned. The girl nodded, and whimpered in fright again. "Well you should be." The three descended on her slowly, make-shift knives raised in the air,chanting. "Ah-drea-annah,Ah-drea-annah"_

_ Adrianna backed away quickly, screaming "No! Please,no!I'm too pretty to die..." She sobbed. Her foot caught on a trick wire and she fell backwards. As she hit the floor, a bucket of fake blood,which was rigged just above the hall entryway,tipped over and spilt all over her and the floor. The camera shook as the person holding it laughed. The other three ripped off their mask and doubled over in laughter. When the target of their little prank realized just who they were, she growled in anger. "You freaks! You will PAY for this. Just wait until my father hears about this!" she whined. Ren snorted. "Yeah, alright Draco. Go run and tell daddy what the big,bad Golden Trio did to you."_

**A/N: Points if you get the reference in the last paragraph xD It's pretty obvious. Reveiw? :))**


End file.
